I Caught Fire
by Simply Not
Summary: One Shot! SoKai. It's cute but i prolly just ruined how i wanted it to turn out. Plz R&R. There may be a seqeal to this and may turn into story. but im not sure yet.


**Heyy, Hey. I am sooooo taking a break from my other story 'cause NO ONE will REVIEW, so yeah.**

**So here is a short one shot for Kairi and Sora. The song is 'I Caught Fire' by **_**The Used**_**. I swear, such an awesome band!!**

**Any ways I may start another story if ppl will fucking review. Sorry for the language, but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the awesome song 'I Caught Fire' By **_**The Used**_

**---I am a Line---**

Kairi was running down the puddle filled streets from the thunderstorm that was happening. She had just gotten in a fight with her mother. _Again._

'_God, she just hates me. Why else would she have-'_

_FLASH. _

_BOOM!!!!!_

Kairi exhaled. It is just thunder. She kept repeating that in her head as she ran faster.

Kairis foot had just picked a perfect time to trip over the uneven sidewalk. She landed on her hands and knees both in puddles. She tried to get up but here body just refused.

'_Fuck it! God I can stay here for months and my family wouldn't even notice. God my life sucks!! Why me God!? Why!?'_

"WHY!?" She had screamed at the top of her lungs, the stream of tears coming faster. "Why?" she whispered.

Kairi had failed to notice some footsteps coming from behind her.

"Kairi?" A angelic (well in Kairis mind) voice came from behind her.

'_Shit! Anyone but him. Please God once in your life. Please!'_ she turned around slowly to reveal just the person she did _not_ want to see. The person she just _happened_ to have the biggest crush on, dare I say she loved him at that.

There before her was her best, best, best friend of all time. His gravity defying hair a little droopy because of the rain. He was panting slightly seeing as how he would have had to ran to catch up to her. His ocean blue eyes full of concern and something else. Kairi had no idea what it was.

"What are you doing out here? If you have failed to notice, it is kinda pouring out here." You could here the humor in his voice but the concern was a over-powering it.

"Umm, if I told you I was a little hot so I decided to run around in the rain, would you believe me?" the hope in her voice was clouded over the brokenness in it. The tears just wouldn't stop damn it! Sora of course realized and inched forward.

Kairi cringed, reliving the fight with her mom. She had hit Kairi and told her to get her ass out and not come back. She sobbed harder and now Sora ran over (seeing as how he was a few feet away.) and kneeled next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and cringed when she winced in fear and in pain seeing as how she had just gotten a beating.

"Shh...Kairi, it's going to okay. I'm here. Relax. **(A/N: QUE THE MUSIC!!!)**

_**Seemed to stop my breath**__  
__**My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...**_

Kairi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him like her life depended on it. What a sight they were. Two sixteen year olds in the rain, on the ground, and hugging. Talk about weird.

"Kairi…What happened?"

_**Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun**_

"My…my…my mom and me got into another fight. But it was worse this time." Sora stiffened. He knew very well how bad their fights can get.

"Sora she…she…she beat me. She yelled that I was a mistake and that I was nothing! That I was worthless! She wouldn't stop even when I was screaming and she just kept hitting! She told me to get my ass out and to never come back! LIKE BEING THERE WAS A PRIVLAGE AND I HAD TO EARN IT!! ALL I FUCKING DID WAS FORGET TO CLEAN MY ROOM!!!"

She started to whisper. "I said sorry so many times! She hates me. Please Sora don't let me go back." Sora tilted her chin and whispered in her ear.

"You wont have to go back. I promise." His head leaned down and very, painfully, slow his lips were right next to hers. As if asking for permission.

_**So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin...**_

Kairi slowly leaned up and their lips brushed together. Her virgin lips to his. She pushed further and so did he. It was a soft, sweet kiss. And a short one. She shot backward and looked at his oh-so beautiful eyes.

Her body went into overdrive and it was like she was on fire. She felt like melting on the spot.

_**(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while **_

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now 

He trapped her in a death bear hug and helped her up. She wobbled a few times but managed.

She grasped tighter to his shirt as she felt that he was starting to walk away. She didn't want to let him go. She would have a mental breakdown.

_**Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
(why cuts aren't healing)  
Learning how to love  
**_

"Sora. Please don't leave. Please. I…I love you Sora. Please don't leave me now." She started to shake but he merely laughed and hugged her.

"Well unless you want to catch a cold out here, then we really have to go inside. We'll go to my house." He sensed her hesitation and added the last part. They started walking Kairi having Sora in a death grip.

"Oh and Kairi," She looked up, her eyes showing her curiosity. He just kept staring.

"Yes?"

"I Love you too." God not the eyes. His eyes were smoldering. They were just hypnotizing.

_**  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)**_

They smiled and he leaned in for another kiss. Except this time Kairi wouldn't let him go. She grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss. Her fingers tangling them in his hair.

He was a little shocked but recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist softly, pushing her towards him. Her tears slowed down while some rolled onto his face. He licked and nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied and felt his tongue race across her lips. They had a little war and of course Sora won. They explored each others mouth and enjoyed each others taste. They broke off for the air.

'Damn.' That's the only that that crossed both of there minds.

Kairi started to feel dizzy and a little light headed.

'_Shit. I…I think I'm gonna fall. Damn Sora and him kissing me!' _

_**  
You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help**_

Sora happened to notice and grabbed her waist.

"Well at least I know I am a good kisser." He laughed while she slapped his arm.

"Bastard."

_**  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed and just make love that's all  
(stay in bed, just make love that's all)  
Just stay with me now  
**_

They made it to his house and went inside. No one was home so they went up to his room and sat on his bed. He turned on his i-pod and put it on the speakers. Kairi cuddled up to him and drifted. He laid back and let her find a new position. He looked down to sky blue eyes and felt just like Kairi did back outside.

_**  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while**_

She crawled up to him and licked her lips as if teasing him and inviting him. He leaned up wanting more but she pulled back. He pouted and she just laughed.

"Good night Sora." He looked confused then looked over at his clock. It was eleven. He looked back and couldn't help but smile.

"Good night my Kairi." She snuggled closer. He looked at her and she feel asleep looking into his eyes.

'Damn those eyes of him. I swear he is going to pay. Just watch...' her mind trailed off and she drifted to sleep.

_**  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)**_

Sora laid in bed thinking along the lines of her but something was different. Other than what she was thinking he was accompanied by another thought.

'Damn. She can so make me do anything by just looking at me.' He looked down once more. He smiled and closed his eyes.__

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes 

"I love you Kairi." He wrapped his arm around her, pulled up the covers, and fell asleep with his angel. His angel with eyes that made him catch fire.

**Yes I know very, very terrible. Hey what can I say, it is like 3 in the morning. Keep it rockin my dear readers.**


End file.
